<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Warmth by cmisspris</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24731536">Warmth</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/cmisspris/pseuds/cmisspris'>cmisspris</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sanvers - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 02:47:33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,725</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24731536</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/cmisspris/pseuds/cmisspris</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Secret Sanvers Missing Scenes prompt: First time cuddling, Alex finally enjoying this kind of intimacy, feeling safe and loved.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Sanvers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>69</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Secret Sanvers Missing Scenes Prompt Challenge</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>First Ever Fic, please be gentle. Written from Alex's POV. Not Beta'd, all mistakes are mine.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"We should be who we are and we should kiss the girls we want to kiss...You're not gonna go crazy on me are you?"...</p><p>Maggie's words, her voice a healing balm to my soul, the slight smirk that causes that devastatingly annoying dimple to appear...all play in my head on a loop as I capture her soft lips again. They feel like home, like a weight lifted off my shoulders, like a calming refreshing summer breeze. How quickly and unexpectedly life can change. I know this, of course. As a DEO agent I train and prepare for the unexpected. But this...this is different in all the right ways. I allow her words the wash over me and my body to relax as I map every centimeter of skin that my lips and hands explore. It's overwhelming and comforting at the same time. I've been kissed before. I often wondered why I never felt the desire to return a kiss, why I never felt those butterflies they talk about in all those "love" songs I hate so much but...I get it now. This feels...right! I get me in a way that I never did before; so I take her words to heart and kiss the girl I've want to kiss again since that ill-fated night at the alien bar. </p><p>Maggie must have felt my knees go weak for a fraction of a second. I thought I'd successfully avoided detection but who I am kidding, Maggie is a detective and one thing she does best is detect. I feel her pull away and sense that annoying smirk again before willing myself to open my eyes and look into the eyes of the woman who has managed to turn my world on its head. Without saying a word, she gently takes my hand in hers and leads me to the couch. She takes a seat at corner of the couch and places a hand on the cushion next to her inviting me to take a seat. I take a slow deep breath and lower myself next to her, immediately feeling her warmth. A warmth that I know I never want to not feel and will do everything in my power to keep. I'm nervous and I know Maggie can sense it because she places a comforting hand on my foreman and flashes a smile that reaches the depths of her beautiful brown eyes and calmly asks..."are you hungry"? I can't help but let out a small chuckle as I register the question. The way she is able to disarm and put me at ease with three simple words, I'll never understand. </p><p>I nod and she gets up from the couch without saying another word to grab to the pizza and two beers that I had long forgotten. The smell, a reminder of just how hungry I am. It's both scary and comforting how well this woman already knows me. Never have I allowed myself to so quickly lower my defenses and let someone other than Kara see me. It's terrifying and exciting at the same time. I used to think that I simply was not built that way...that way that allows one to feel all the feels and enjoy the company of someone special. My hypothesis had been throughly disproven in a matter of minutes. And for the first time, I don't mind being wrong.</p><p>Maggie again takes a seat next to me and that warmth that I never want to not feel returns and oh what a feeling! How did it take me so long to realize I was not broken, simply different...that I was not cold, simply unconscious to who I truly was? There will be time to unpack these questions, right now I'm content to enjoy this moment here on my couch eating pizza and drinking beer with Maggie. </p><p>As if we'd been dating for months, we fall into easy conversation about the day's events as we fill our bellies...as my heart beats out of my chest...as every cell in my body is energized by her closeness and her warmth. I want nothing more than to resume the activities that commenced prior to our stomaches being satisfied. Again, Maggie being ever the detective, notices. She takes our plates and empty beer bottles, setting them on the coffee table. She grabs the remote and pulls up the latest episode of whatever TV series I'd been catching up on in the Netflix queue, what it was I can't recall nor does it matter. She makes herself comfortable and extends her right arm open inviting me into her warmth. Without hesitation, I settle in, my head on her chest listening to the steady beat of her heart. Her hand finding its way up the nape of my neck...her fingertips gently massaging my scalp and melting the stresses of day away. No more words are exchanged that night. Safely wrapped in the comfort of her strong arms and the warmth of her body, I allow myself to drift off to sleep to the steady beat of her heart. A heart that I promise to protect as if her life and mine depend on it. </p><p>..."we should be who we are and we should kiss the girls we want to kiss". I am built for this.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Nothing Ventured...Nothing Gained</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Ever wonder what went through Maggie's head in the time between Alex tending to her wound and before Maggie showed up at Alex's door with Pizza and beer? Yeah, me too. Written from Maggie's POV. All mistakes are mine.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>The amount of support and feedback I've received from my first time writing has inspired me to continue. Thank you all for the love and support. All feedback is welcome. I hope my ramblings bring you moments of joy:-).</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"...At first I thought it was just about you, I mean, how could I not like you?...but it is my new normal and I'm happy that it is because, um..I don't know, I finally get me...and now I realize that it wasn't about you but it's about me living my life, so...thank you."</p><p>As Maggie makes her way to the pharmacy to pick up her pain meds, she replays Alex's words. "It's about me living my life, so...thank you." </p><p>"It's about me living my life", a simple statement that rocks Maggie to her core. Since that night her father kicked her out and her mother stood by silently letting it happen all because she had decided to live boldly, accept who she was, and lay her heart bare...Maggie had determined to live her life unapologetically. Since the tender age of 14, Maggie spent years expertly building layer after layer of walls around her heart which was under lock and key (so rusted, she wondered if she would ever be able to unlock it). Yet, here she was waiting patiently as the pharmacist prepared her script wondering how and at what point had she allowed Alex to methodically remove each layer around her heart that she had spent painstaking years building? </p><p>Maggie knew she had a problem on her hands the moment she laid eyes on Alex at her crime scene...their easy back and forth banter all but confirmed it. But she thought nothing of it. She'd had crushes before she rationalized "this was nothing special" she tried to convince herself (failing miserably, if she was honest with herself). In Alex, she had found someone she connected with, could spar with mentally and sharpened her skills professionally. She had found a friend that she could not image not being without. But she knew deep in the recesses of her locked-up heart, suffocating and yearning to be set free, that it was so much more than that. Yet, she could not risk ruining a good thing (her friendship with Alex) in pursuit of something potentially great (an intimate relationship with Alex). At least that's what she had convinced herself of...she was not good for Alex. But when had she started thinking of herself as less than? At what point had she decided to stop living her life?</p><p>..."It's about me living my life, so...thank you."</p><p>On her way home, Maggie realizes she will need to eat something before she takes her pain meds. She knows she will pass by one of Alex's favorite pizza shops on the way. At that moment an idea forms, a spark of boldness is ignited inside her. The determination she had lost somewhere along the way to live her life unapologetically emerges...all because of Alex. She could no longer ignore the silent screams of her heart. she decided in that moment that she would pull down the last remaining bricks around her heart and be the brave little girl, now a grown woman, and take the risk. No matter how scared she was, she was going to live her life. She pulled into the pizza shop, ordered Alex's favorite pizza and grabbed a six-pack of Alex's favorite craft beer on her way to Alex's apartment because some liquid courage could not hurt, right?</p><p>..."It's about me living my life, so...thank you."</p><p>This was one of rare occasions Maggie was glad she could not find the keys to her bike this morning as she was rushing out the door. She found herself in front of Alex's apartment building ready to start living her life again. So much easier said than done. She takes several calming deep breaths, grabs the pizza and beer and makes her way inside. Now only a few hundred feet from Alex's front door, she enter the elevator and with a shaky finger presses the button to Alex's floor. Several more deep breaths, the elevator dings and she steps out less than 100 yards from Alex's front door; there is no turning back now. Again she finds herself pacing back and forth in front of Alex's door at once terrified and excited to take the simple action of knocking on a door. She smiles fondly as she flashes back a few weeks when she found herself again in front of Alex's door pacing and building up the courage to knock on her door and get her friend back. It had worked then, all she had was hope that it would work now.</p><p>..."It's about me living my life, so...thank you."</p><p>She stops pacing, takes one last deep breath, slowly lifts her left hand balancing the pizza and beer in her right and knocks. While she awaits her fate, a thought crosses her mind...nothing ventured, nothing gained.</p><p>..."It's about me living my life, so...thank you."</p><p>The door opens to the sight of the most beautiful woman Maggie had ever laid eyes on..."hey, you hungry?"....</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>